Dipper X Bill
by Nic6537
Summary: A story between Dipper and Bill starts off rough at first but get's better between Dipper and Bill in the long run.


Important stuff below probably should be read:

Age is going to be changed

Weridmagedon never happens in my story

I'll try not to use a lot of southern slang like pawpaw, yonder, etc.

Thoughts will shown like this _I thought about waffles_

May not be to good can't really make good conversations between more than two people

If you have any suggestions about how to improve message me

Background Info:

Dipper is going to be 25

Bill is the same cause it's easier to write about a 25 Dipper than a 13 Dipper dating and having sex with a thousand year old demon

Dipper's POV

Top-Bill

Bottom-Dipper

Now on to the story...finally

Chapter 1

 _It's been awhile since me or Grunkle Ford have heard from Bill, good thing I suppose but Bill was always interesting to talk to._ "Hey Dipper hold on." "Huh Mabel, what do you need?" "Just want to go into town in your new truck. Why go somewhere I shouldn't be?" "What no I'm just getting a new backpack my old got tore up yesterday, and I can't go too far to investigate anything till I get a new bag." "Aww come on Dipper do you ever to anything fun!" "Yeah…sometimes, but since Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan gave me all the journals I have way more stuff to investigate." "That's so nerdy Dipper." "No it's not!" "Yeah yeah it is that's nerdier than that dungeon game you played years ago." "Well I don't care what you think when every we get to town you go do whatever it is you wanted to do." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means since you license gut suspended you have no way to get anywhere." "Ohhh you think I'm just bumming a ride of you." "Pretty much Mabel now be quiet Stinky Pete sold me this and I'm trying to hear for any mechanical problems." "Fine" After an uneventful ride into town Dipper dropped Mabel off at Pacifica's house ever since she inherited her parents fortune she's become more involved with the town and improving things for the town's people. "Is that all for you today sir?" "What oh yeah." "That would be 50 dollars." *exiting door sound* "Well what a very nice truck you have here Pine Tree." _Pine Tree wait is that-_ "Well are you going to stand there all day." "BILL what are here?!" "In the neighborhood and decided to stop by and sell hello to my favorite puppet." "I'm not your puppet and I have to get going." "So soon I'm heartbroken Pine Tree." "Save it I know you'll just appear in front of me when I'm alone." "True well catch you later."

Chapter 2

After picking up Mabel and dropping her off at the Shack Dipper deiced to go for a walk. _What could Bill be doing here it's been years since I've seen him, and now he just pops in to say hello…strange. On the contrary there Pine Tree._ "Ah shit! DON'T DO THAT!" "Oh and why not, your reactions are adorable." "What do you want Bill you never stop in for just a simple visit you want something." "How rude to suggest that I came here on business this is a quaint little town you have here, but now that you mentioned it there was I needed from you." "Me what do you need from me?" "Oh nothing just needed a partner for a party in Medford." "Excuse me? Why would I ever go to dance with you?" "Well from the grape vine there are rumors that you dated a few guys in town so I figured you would be up for it." _Well it would be cool to do something besides- No this is Bill he tried selling the Shack to Gideon._ "No I won't go with you." "Why not Pine Tree scared or just don't like hanging with demons?" "No, you've did nothing for me or my friends and family besides trying to hurt them." "Well what if this is my way of making up for those times? Besides you and your friends can't really offer anything since Gideon left." "If you're telling the truth I may think about it, but DON'T get the wrong idea or anything." "Of course not all I want is to have someone go to the party with. Well guess I'll see you later." "Whatever just don't go anywhere by Mabel or my friends." With that Bill disappeared and left Dipper there by himself or so he thought. "What's Bill doing back here Bro?" "Mabel what are you doing here!? Bill wasn't even here anyway." "Oh that guy in a top hat and yellow trench coat wasn't Bill? Come on Dipper I'm not that dumb." "Fine you got me Bill's in town now what do you want." "Nothing just wondering what he's here for." "He wanted me to go to a party with him in Medford." "Know what that means for you Dipper?" "Mabel don't you dare!" "Bipper is back in action!" "Really Mabel just go back to the Shack and listen to boy bands or whatever." "Ok ok don't get your knickers in a twist. See you back at the Shack."

Back at the Shack Dipper finally got to think about Bill's proposal. _Maybe I should grudges aren't good to keep…especially if you grudge is held against a demon._ "Hey Dipper someone's here for you." "Huh who is it Grunkle Stan?" "Don't know yelled from the car for you." _Who could that be it's almost 10:30?_ Dipper made his way down stairs wondering all the while who could possibly want him this late. "Hey Pine Tree ready for the party?" "Bill what are you doing here. Wait more importantly why do you think I want to go with you in the first place?" "I'm a thousand year old demon I know things." "Well I guess since you're here no use saying no." "That's the spirit get in and we'll drive down there."

Chapter 3

Read this: So first off sorry for the lack of posting for the past month or whatever this little interlude is going to discuss why I haven't uploaded. So I live in Louisiana and if you haven't seen the news we got flooded really bad so after the flood I was busy helping my neighbors that flooded since I didn't and kind of forgot to upload. So please forgive me and now back to your regularly scheduled program.

The drive to Medford wasn't all that interesting as Dipper mainly slept the whole way. "A Dipper wake up we're here." "Huh what? Oh we're here well let's get this over with." "Wait before we go in there are a few things you should know. First don't take drink from strangers it could be drugged. Second stay close to me some of the guys are rough around the edges. Thirdly don't be a jack ass." "I'm not a jack ass I should be telling you that with the way you are." "How rude well the third not important then shall we?" As Dipper and Bill made their way to meet with Bill's friends Dipper noticed the whole entourage of drugs. _Wow there sure are a lot of drugs no wonder Bill warned me not to take drinks from random people._ "Hey is that you Dipper?!" "Huh Wendy?! It's been so long how have you been? Bill wait up." "Wait Bill didn't he try to kill you a few times?" "Yeah but he showed up today out of nowhere and persuaded me into coming with him to come to this party. Isn't that right Bill." "Guilty as charged how are doing Wendy?" "Same ol same ol guess if Dipper's ok with you you can't be that bad now… I hope" "Anyway Dipper can I talk to you in private for a minute?" "Sure Wendy Bill wait here I'm going with Wendy for a moment." "Alright don't be too long." As Dipper and Wendy made it somewhere more secluded spot Bill was following slowly behind. "So what's this about Wendy?" "Well umm I don't know how to say this but this party is for couples and stuff, and you an- well you know where I'm going with this." "You better be joking Bill would have told I that was the case." "Do you really believe that Dipper why would I lie?" "True well looks like I'm going to talk Bill."

Chapter 4

"Hey Bill can I talk to you for a moment." "Yeah su- well you don't look happy." "Well when a particular demon lies and tells you it's just a normal party when it's this weird couples party you would pretty mad to!" "True but come on you didn't notice anything out of place when you got here?" "No, cause if someone tells me something I have no reason to worry but I guess this is kinda my fault considering our history together. Know what forget it I'm out here may as well enjoy it." "That's the spirit Pine Tree now if you would indulge me real quick would you like me to tell people where not a thing or not cause I honestly don't care, I got what I came for." "Do what you want, and what do you mean you got what you came here for?" "I tricked you into coming to a couple's party with me." "Fuck you Bill just fuck you." "How coarse Pine Tree that simply won't do at all, and here I came to expect an intellectual sense from you." "Well sometimes being smart only gets you so far you should now that out of all people being thousands of years old." "True well let's get the night started shall we." "Whatever let's just get this over with."

Chapter 5

As the night went on Dipper grew more attached you could say to Bill, instead of with hostility and distrust. "So Pine Tree are you ready to go home?" "Why it's only one thir- HOLY SHIT it's late I guess so." "Well shall we as you humans fond of saying 'Blow this Popsicle stand' Pine Tree?" "Never say stupid things like that ever again Bill just don't." "Ah come on Dipper don't like how I'm trying to fit in with your kind." "Yes, I don't like that now can we go home." "Not worried about Mabel are you Pine Tree?" "No, why would I be?" "No reason but you did see Wendy, and if my memory serves correctly aren't her and Mabel friends." "Yeah I know but she's probably asleep." "Whatever you say Pine Tree." As Bill pulled into the Shack's driveway he noticed Dipper was in a much better mood than when he picked him up. "Well here you are Pine Tree." "Yeah…um… Bill I had a lot of fun tonight." "Well what changed your mind there Dipper." "Don't worry about okay. Just know I had a good time tonight." "Well see you later than Pine Tree." "Yeah here's my number if you need me for anything." With that Dipper climbed out and braced for the possible onslaught of his sister's barrage of questions. _Maybe if I'm quiet she won't notice me._ Dipper made his way to the porch before he even could unlock the door Mabel burst out with outstretched arms to get all the juicy details from Dipper.

Chapter 6

"Hey there bro you're out late!" "Not know Mabel maybe tomorrow." "Ah come on Dipper I just want some details." "Yeah the risqué type which I'm not in the mood to talk about." "So something did happen between you and Bill." WHAT no nothing happened between us so leave it be so I can get some sleep." "Fine but you'll tell me in the morning I promise you that." "Oh I'm so scared Mabel. Now get some sleep it's late." "Always the brother aren't you?" As Dipper sat up and thought about the weird feelings he had around Bill he grew more and more curious, but left alone as he drifted to sleep." "Wakey wakey Dipper." "GO away Mabel it's only-" "One in the afternoon so wake up." "Fine let me get changed, and I'll see you in a few minutes." _Now where did I put my hat? Fuck it I'm not going anywhere._ "Finally know spill the details bro." "First where is Grunkle Stan." "Don't know now quit dodging me." "Fine so he picked me up we went to the party, then Wendy told me it was a couple's party so I confronted him about settled the problem and went home." "WOW that was boring you couldn't spice it up with a make out secession or two?" "No, one it's the first he tried to kill me several times and secondly why do you care so much?" "No, reason this town's a little boring at times. There's only so many times you can mess with Lazy Susan you know." "I guess I see your point but still couldn't you find something other than me and Bill to entertain yourself?" "Nope well I got what I wanted see you later." "Wait where are you going?" "Pacifica's to hang out for a little but don't what up." "Bye have a good time." _Finally she left thank God. Now I can get back to the Journal_


End file.
